


【丸雏】虚拟现实

by Zmeow2



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zmeow2/pseuds/Zmeow2





	【丸雏】虚拟现实

丸山感觉到有水声哗啦啦地隐隐灌入耳朵。张开双眼，向声音传来的方向转头。  
眼前是一扇纸门。  
纸门后是温泉，看不到，但他知道。  
有人泡在温泉里。  
他也知道。  
于是他撑起身体，翻身起来。落在手背的浴衣材质非常好，比一般温泉旅馆提供的那种更加柔软轻薄。  
他无声走向纸门，哗啦啦地拉开。  
晚秋的空气有些凉，但温泉冒出的水蒸气一蓬一蓬轰在丸山脸上。  
“呜哇，吓死我了。”  
与热气一起扑面而来的还有一句被泡得软乎乎懒洋洋的关西话。  
温泉池是有意模仿自然，半透明的泉水被一圈儿精心造型的青石圈住，青石上面搁着一颗泡得红扑扑的脑袋。  
下垂眼瞪得圆圆的，无声催促着一句致歉。  
丸山不自觉地抿起一个笑，踢上廊下摆好的木屐慢慢地悠到池边，蹲下身。  
瞪圆的上目线一路跟随他。  
但丸山的嘴巴只是抿紧了那个笑，目光圆滑地躲开，落在除了那颗毛绒绒脑袋之外唯一暴露在温泉外的肩头。  
“嗨，信酱。”  
拉着袖子伸手进水中，捞起泉水浇在那线条好看的肩膀和后颈上。  
池中的人当然很享受这种服务，仿佛是放弃了追究被吓到之仇，舒服地眯起眼。  
丸山的笑咧成一个心型，跪下一条腿，换成更舒服的姿势。  
然而就在他调整重心时，虎牙带着狡黠一闪，不给人反应地一把扯过丸山的手腕，将他拽进水中。  
眼前，耳边，鼻子里，温泉水张牙舞爪地涌上来。

“咳...信五！”  
温泉水虽浅，一惊之下要挣扎起来也不容易。等丸山狼狈地露出水面，便看到村上在一边笑得把整个池子扑腾起水花。  
还没等丸山把湿发捋到脑后，村上便扑过来跨在腰间。  
“道歉。”  
居高临下，叉着手却收不住脸上笑得开花。  
“信酱！浴衣都……”  
“道歉！”  
带着弹舌的命令语气，脸向前凑得更近。  
“好，好。”  
抬脸啾一下近在咫尺的嘴角。  
“抱歉啦。”  
敷衍了事，但反正村上的抱怨都被丸山就着企图攻击的尖牙和灵活闪躲的舌头吃下去了。  
而等一吻结束，村上的趾高气昂就差不多都被喘软了。  
只有嘴巴还不死心地碎碎念。  
丸山水面上的脸写满了认真聆听，水下的手却悄悄摸到跪在滑溜池底的膝盖，向两边一推。  
赤裸的，比平时更加光滑的身体整个栽倒在丸山身上。  
“啊啦啦，信酱这么着急？”  
手指沿着大腿向上，不等村上再次暴起，先一步控制住还没反应的命脉。  
在恶狠狠的瞪视中缓缓上下。  
在逐渐被喘息打乱的打骂中伸手向后。  
按压，探入，搅动，扩张。  
一只手指，两只手指。  
双方都无比习惯的动作，因为温泉的参与带给丸山非常新奇的体验。里面各处都是比平时更加软软的滑滑的烫烫的。  
想必对于村上而言也是格外的刺激。  
丸山眼看着他比平时更激烈、更快地起反应，难得只是手指便忍不住发出小小的呜咽，直到整个人都软在丸山身上。  
只有抵着下腹的那一处越来越硬。  
“别在这...弄脏温泉水会给旅馆添麻烦的。”  
额头抵在丸山的肩窝，平时的大嗓门此时只有哑哑的气声。但就算如此还是轻轻推拒着。  
啊啊，就知道，不愧是信酱。  
心声是如此没错。  
但表情却装出天真烂漫。  
“诶，为什么会？”  
非常满意村上猛地抬起的那个眼神，于是空闲的手抬起，安慰似的抚摸脸颊。  
于是一直动作着的手探向熟知的某一个点。  
“信酱，不出来不就好了吗？”  
人畜无害的笑，酒窝里盛满的却是不容拒绝。  
“怎么可能！嗯——”  
没有给人抗议的时间，手指在那一点上狠狠地压着，转了一圈。  
立刻便感受到随着一声呜咽，村上的那根发着抖拍打一下。  
没出来。  
再次感叹，不愧是信酱。  
但这一下忍下来，呼吸已经如啜泣般急促，望向丸山的眼睛也水雾茫茫。  
“信酱的意志力真是靠得住呐。”  
丸山停下动作，仿佛专心感受内里一紧一紧的压迫。  
“但是再来一次恐怕就不行了吧？”  
仅仅是抽出手指，已经拼命忍耐着屏住呼吸。  
仿佛在验证丸山的话。  
“所以说...我来帮帮信酱吧？”  
依然笑着，解下腰间湿透的系带。

手腕并起绑在背后、从股间向前穿过、从根部绕上两圈再原路返回。  
系带是普通的青黑色，但勒着泛红的皮肤居然非常相称。  
“所以为什么不回屋里...”  
丸山动手捆绑时，理智稍稍回神的村上吐槽。  
因为有趣。  
而且你这不是很热衷嘛。  
这些话当然只能在脑海里过一过。  
丸山在背后打好蝴蝶结。一手沿着系带滑动继续探入，一手绕回前面揉着被捆住的挺立，潜到水下亲亲舔舔顶端。  
“呜...”  
丸山能感觉到身前的身体一震。  
同时也感觉到系带收紧。  
是村上自己用手腕拉扯的。  
“信酱很擅长嘛。”  
在耳畔吹一句换来“闭嘴”的夸奖，更加放肆地揉捏刺激，扳过咬着下嘴唇努力隐忍的脸庞，把自己的唇舌送到虎牙下代替。  
等村上“报复”尽兴，丸山舔去下唇渗出的血丝，开口依然温柔。  
“很辛苦吧？要不要我帮你？”  
还不等人反应过来，丸山躁动已久的那根直接挺了进去。  
有温泉的润滑，进入总也不算太艰难，但村上叫出的那声却完全没有带着快感，眼睛一下子红了一圈。  
“看，这不就软下去了嘛。”  
趁着村上因为疼痛无法行动，语气里全是无辜。  
被带着委屈狠狠瞪视了。  
但S的欲望是一回事，心疼是另一回事。  
下面没有继续妄动，而是四处落下亲吻和抚摸，耐心等着僵住的肌肉慢慢放松，才继续就着温泉勉强的润滑一点点往里挤，舔去疼出的大颗泪水。  
“丸山隆平你个...”  
缓过劲来，各种形容都安在丸山头上。  
同时调动手肘、双脚发动攻击，却因为无论如何都会牵动疼痛和渐渐升起的丝丝快感而终究放弃。  
“嗯，嗯。”  
丸山一一应下来。感受到内壁不再咬紧，小幅度抽送起来。  
并不深入，而是压着刚才找到的那一点，深深浅浅毫无规律地撞击。  
快感来得缺乏心理准备。村上口中蹦出的音节渐渐变成意味混乱的呻吟，在间隙中则十足委屈地唤着maru、maru、不要，嗓音都被欲望烧哑。  
但丸山能感觉到腰肢迎合的摇摆。  
以及又一次精神的挺立。  
从紧贴着摆动颤抖的两具身体，水面一圈一圈漾着波纹。  
一刻也没有平静。

“真的，maru，求你了——”  
漂亮的眼睛中像是盈满温泉水，失去了清澈，却让丸山觉得发烫。  
“真狡猾啊，你想求我什么呢？”  
扳过脸来吮吻合不上的嘴唇，舌尖探过去舔舔他敏感的虎牙。  
吃下去的闷哼谁知道是回答还是呻吟。  
“是这样？”  
几乎完全退出，停在入口。  
一下子无法适应的空虚让村上发出一声小动物一样嘤咛。自发扭动的腰肢被丸山一把按住，转过头给了一个被欲求化得所剩无几的怒视。  
丸山以一成不变的温柔笑容接下，手上却加重了力气。  
“...还是这样？”  
找准那一点猛地撞进深处，同时双手把着腰胯下压。  
一瞬间，丸山感觉到他全身从内到外都绷紧到颤抖，扭动磨蹭着贴近的肌肤温度高得吓人。  
张开的嘴里吐出小小的舌尖，却发不出声音。  
即使是这样，也能感觉到手狠狠地拉紧了。  
无精高潮。  
被快感击溃的先是支撑身体的膝盖，接着是理智和羞耻心。村上像小孩子一般抽泣起来。  
丸山忍受着下身的吸吮挤压，及时把人捞住。“马上就好了、再坚持一下”地在耳边安慰着，在鬓角和腮边落下亲吻，吮去眼角失控落下的泪水。  
而且不知道是不是因为没能出来的缘故，余韵长得要命。  
人是恨不能离了丸山的支撑就要化成水混进温泉里，里面却一下一下没完没了地缠上来，绞得丸山发痛。  
只得尽量配合收缩节奏进行的感觉并不好。丸山知道额上淌下的并不全是泉水。  
“信酱...”  
丸山将下巴搁在村上肩上，嘴里撒娇，双手则在此时格外敏感的身体上四处点火。  
他知道信酱的里面也一样，足以感知他现在的难过。  
“没关系...”  
明明是附在耳边呼出的微不可闻的可怜叹息，听起来却像小恶魔的诱导。  
“弄坏我吧。”  
丸山笑了，湿漉漉的卷发蹭蹭村上的侧脸。圈着人的手收得更紧，深吸一口气。  
不等村上迟缓的意识反应过来便压下上身，两具重叠的身体一同潜入水中。  
迷蒙的另一个世界。  
只有相互包覆到几乎揉为一体的两个人，以及下身交互不停的动作。  
完全掌控、更好发力的姿势下丸山逐渐肆虐的动作。  
绝对的主导，不容反抗的支配。  
连呼吸都掌握在丸山的吻里。  
因而不必忍耐着小心翼翼，甚至不考虑力道或者深度是否难以承受。  
以狂乱的频率和幅度，每次都完全退出再凶狠撞入。  
气泡从嘴唇的缝隙中溜走，对视中却交换着不顾一切的欲望，祈求着更多、更多。  
要坏掉了。  
双方都是。  
肌肤相贴相摩擦的所有部分都能够燎起同等的快感。  
升腾的气泡在丸山眼中宛如火焰。  
脑海中层层炸开的白色花朵。  
从内到外将丸山烧了个干净，却又从外到内都完全被填满。  
极乐。

横山张开眼睛，再看到的画面回到酒馆包间。  
面前是喝到一半出了一圈汗的冰啤酒，一桌子下酒菜，隔了桌子是紧张兮兮看着他的丸山。  
“喔，这次玩儿了个大的呢。”  
横山收拾着虚拟感官设备贴在额头的磁片，毫不吝啬地展开笑容。  
丸山也终于松口气，笑起来。  
“横山大编辑都这样说，看来这次要大卖了。”  
横山大笑起来，白皙的皮肤染上害羞和醉意的粉红。  
“我哪有你说的那么厉害！这次是真的不错…”  
带着促狭的笑容凑近的，已经不是炙手可热的首席编辑，而是十几年的好友。  
“是上次跟你家村上桑去温泉的那次吧？”  
“不不不，我哪里订得起那么好的房间。”  
玩笑混淆着话题，手机亮起得及时。  
横山也一眼扫到。  
是“信酱”的消息。  
“啊...信酱说他外景提前结束了。”  
“要走了？”  
“嗯，抱歉。我去买单。”  
横山看着丸山慌慌张张地穿外套、理围巾，不动声色地用拇指婆娑着小小的感官装置。  
“话说，你不怕村上发现吗？把他做成这种主角。”  
“诶？你说什么嘛，信酱才不会看这种东西。”  
接过丸山投来的有些好笑的视线，横山也附和地扯起嘴角。  
“也是啊。”  
不，也不能说是勉强的笑。  
只不过也不是客套。  
拉开门，丸山又回身叮嘱。  
“喔，对了，交上去之前记得把默认的名字改掉。”  
“还是hina？”  
“还是hina。”  
横山目送丸山出门，将剩下的啤酒一饮而尽，小巧精致的装置紧紧攥在手心。  
hina。hina。  
丸山的信酱。  
我的，hina。

 

丸山等在沙发上，无聊地把玩着他的虚拟感官装置。  
这种通过直接刺激感官，使体验者完全进入虚拟世界的装置一上市便引起轰动，在之后几年中越来越普及、体验越来越真实、设备越来越精巧。如今只有iPod大小、可以与手机交互，并且只需在额头贴上磁片即可。  
这也是丸山糊口的家伙。  
如上所述，丸山隆平是个不温不火的虚拟感官作家。  
他写普通的恐怖故事和纯爱故事，但偶尔，偶尔会用其他笔名写官能。  
主角的形象全部都是信酱，村上信五。  
但也只有出版前肯定会修改的形象而已。  
因此，就算村上真的在他奇奇怪怪的节目企划中好巧不巧偶尔看到丸山的作品，也不会发现是自己。  
“横山真是爱瞎想...”  
笑着抛起手中的装置，一把接住，送到嘴边啾一口。  
虚拟感官里的信酱是自己一个人的。  
现实中更是。  
恰在这时，玄关传来门锁打开的声音。  
丸山一下子笑开了花。  
“欢迎回来，信酱。”

接过手信。热好饭菜。撑着下巴听一路上的趣闻。看到浴室门打开放下手机。  
经过打闹，经过亲吻。  
最终还是拥抱着滚倒，一起大笑。  
所谓小别胜新婚。  
嗅着发间香香的水汽，丸山忽然想起自己被夸奖的新作。  
虚拟感官小说终究是小说。  
丸山才不舍得那样对待信酱。  
要是两个人中必有一个受折磨，他宁愿是自己。  
只有撩拨却克制的触碰，只有甜甜的情话，只有舒缓的节奏和精准有力的撞击。  
只要信酱舒服就好。  
轻抚着那张渐渐迷失在快感中的脸庞，撑起来有些着迷地和他对视。  
“呐，maru...”  
暖黄色灯光在他眼中揉碎，闪闪发亮。  
丸山轻柔地亲亲他的眼角，却没防备脖子被一下圈住。  
还有些湿气的发尾扫过脸颊，温热的话语喷在耳畔。  
“拜托了...弄坏我吧？”  
吃惊回头，对上正直纯良的下垂眼。  
疑问满腹，夹着复杂的不安。  
但村上眼中如火焰升腾般的气泡烧灼了他的理智。  
吻了下去。


End file.
